


Book three

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: Helium Rises [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helium Rises<br/>Book 3<br/>Alternately named: This Shouldn't Have Been an Option</p><p>Dipper and Mabel have the third journal nearly within their grasps. Pacifica begins to see exactly how head over heals she is for Dipper. Stanford's deals affect him and Stanley, making both men severely confused as to what really happened that day.  </p><p>The twins are older, now sixteen. Nearly seventeen. The plan is almost up, but can Dipper actually do this to the girl he might just have fallen in love with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
2016  
16 years old  
July 14, 2016

Dipper couldn't place this feeling. He didn't really understand. He got excited over Pacifica. That's all he really could say. 

So that's all he did. He never acted like he loved the idea of seeing Pacifica repeatedly within a single week, and only truly felt that way the next week after she had kissed him. 

He never spoke of the kiss. 

Not to Mabel, not to anyone. He wouldn't dare to. He was supposed to hate her. 

And so that's what he did. That's how he acted. 

He rolled his eyes when Pacifica would knock on the door of their mansion, he groaned when he leaned against the door after he came back home, and let his twin pull him against her to entice the scent of her being near him from his clothes and skin. 

He loves Mabel more than anything and he refuses to hurt her. 

He can't hurt her. 

 

Will sat, curled up against Stanley's chair, a new pink hand mark adorning their pale grey cheek. They shuddered, covering the eyepatch with their hand, and leaning into Stanley's shoulder as they was lifted shakily into the air. "C'mon, Willo, hug me back. You need hugs." When Will's only words were muffled mumbling, Stanley smiled and dropped down into his chair. Will shifted their body as to not hurt Stanley with their sharp and bony knees. 

"I d-do need hugs." 

Of course, Stanley knew that. He let Will close his eyes and relax, after days of beatings from the twins. The twins were decreasing the amount of time Will could use to regenerate as the end of summer slowly neared. Something would happen in the end of summer, Will could feel it. Stanley could feel it. 

The twins knew it. 

So what was Stanford planning?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
2016  
16 years old  
July 26, 2016

Stanford woke up in his room to the door closing. A card, or rather, a folded piece of construction paper fell into his blanketed lap, loopy yet messy letters decorated the page and Stanford couldn't release a breath. 

Will's blood wrote the letters, 'Everyone needs hugs today, but you wouldn't like one, according to both Stanley and Will, so here's a card, you old bugger.' Stanford snorted at the 'old bugger' part, because he is so not old. Okay, he is, but he sure doesn't look like it, Christ. 

He glanced up at the rising sun and groaned. "Seriously?!"

...Very, old man...

"Get out of my brain."

Nope. 

"It's before six am, what the hell?"

We're assholes, Stanford. 

A pause. 

Suck it. 

"No."

You're no fun. 

 

Mabel leaned against Dipper's back, picking at the older nail polish, letting the flakes fall into her lap and over her chest. "You know you're going to end up very frustrated."

"I don't care."

"Since when don't you care about tiny flakes covering your skin, sister?"

"Since now, brother." 

"Tell me why you're so upset." Mabel was suddenly under her brother, arms pinned above her head and his lips inches from hers. "Tell me."

"Get off me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." 

"Then you won't be getting off me that fast." 

"Tell me."

"No."

"Sister."

"Brother."

"Tell me."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Love who? By saying 'her' and not referring to yourself correctly, I assume you mean Pacifica."

"Yes, Pacifica. Do you love--"

"No. That's unnervingly disgusting." Lie. His blue eyes stared into hers, and she blinked twice. 

"Good." 

"Why were you worried?"

"I don't know, I just," she sighed, resting her hand over her amulet, and a soft mist flowed around her hand, "I don't know why." 

"I will always need you. There is no reason for me to ever stop." He pulled her hand away from the glowing blue gem, resting her hand over his chest, where his heart hammered against his ribcage, threatening to show her how much he couldn't live without her. 

How much he needed her. 

And suddenly they were kissing. Dipper couldn't explain it, he just needed to feel her lips. Her body arched against his, her hand staying firmly against his chest, where his heart beat wildly. His hands clenched around her hips, pulling her tighter against him. Her bare feet pressed against his, pushing his legs up against her. 

Dipper pulled away slowly, his eyes fluttering open, chest shuddering as air filled his air-deprived lungs. "Mabel."

"I love you." 

Breathe, Dipper. 

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
2016  
16 years old  
August 26, 2016

Pacifica stared boredly out the window, eyes blurred with tears and shoulders shuddering less and less as she slowly calmed down. 

He broke up with her. 

What had she done? Was as too silly? Too weird? Too...

Did she love him too much? 

No. 

 

Dipper Gleeful realized he had really fallen in love with the girl. He began pushing her away, feeling that he was betraying his sister and, especially at that point, physical lover. He loved his sister more than one should love a sister, one should love a twin, but... 

But nothing. 

Mabel was his everything. If he lost her, he'd be nothing. He wouldn't be able to deal with it, and he knew it. So he broke up with Pacifica at the end of summer, just before the bus pulled up to take the girl back down to California. He had walked away with an emotionless expression as she broke down into tears. 

Gideon had seen, and ran off to confront Dipper. When he had touched Dipper's shoulder, he was suddenly held in the air by his shoulders. 

"Touch me again and I will stab you 37 times in the chest, cut off your hands, and feed them to the gnomes." 

He never went up to Dipper again about it. 

 

He knelt before his twin, blue eyes glowing. He told Mabel about what he had done, how he loved someone that wasn't her, and how horrid he felt because he would never love anyone more than her, that she should hurt him, make him pay for what he had thought, for how he had felt about that pathetic girl with the cousin that had the journal they so, so wanted. 

She had slapped him, right across his left cheek, before ripping his amulet from his necktie. Brown had come into his eyes once more, before Mabel had pulled him to kiss her. He had cherished her lips, loving that even when she was angry with him, she still loved him. 

 

Will laid their back against the basement's cement wall, twirling the object in their hands, watching the mixture inside the glass enclosure follow their movements. "...I should have known..." They closed their eyes, leaning their head back, and slowly bringing themself into the mindscape. 

Stanford opened his eyes to see a little boy with bright blue hair and a blue tuxedo with a soft yellow dress shirt, both eyes uncovered to show the left eye torn and burned, with purple, yellow, and blue shimmering in a galaxy pattern around the injury. The right was as normal as the demon seemed they could have managed at the time, a glowing white with a black slit. 

The form from the day they fought. 

He hurt them. 

They were burned. 

Severely burned. 

"Will."

"You can't go in that basement anymore."

"I hurt--"

"Don't you touch me."

"Please let me--"

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME STANFORD GLEEFUL!" Will flinched, before bright golden chains gripped Stanford's wrists, wrapped around his neck, and pulled his legs out from under him. Will opened their eye to see Stanford gazing up at them, silent. "D-Don't... Please. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
2016-2017  
Seventeen years old 

Christmas passed. Mabel and Dipper had, apparently, moved on from the end of the summer, and Dipper had been given his amulet back. They had played games of chess most of the day, and they both won multiple times against the other. 

\--

January came. It snowed quite a bit, almost three feet high by the 14th. 

It was dark when Mabel kissed him, surrounded by the high walls of snow. She could have left him there, hot from her lips, in the maze they had created in the huge amounts of snow, to freeze to death. 

But she didn't. 

She tugged him inside for a cup of hot tea. 

\--

The 20th of January came, when Mabel was quick to lock their bedroom door when they got inside from the snow, and to grab him by the tie and pull it undone. It had been dropped on the bedside table, before she had tugged her headband off and placed it next to his amulet. 

She began pulling off her pale blue sweater that she only wore around this time of year, her black flats, and then the black stockings, before pushing the heels of her hands against his shoulders. She had him on the bed and was straddling him in only a few seconds, before her lips touched his. 

Dipper had never wanted to touch her so bad. He wanted everything off. He needed her to touch him, let him touch her. Suddenly, Dipper's shirt was off and his wrists were cuffed to the bedposts. His pants were unbuttoned by her fingers, and she tugged them down to his knees. 

Thank god the Stans weren't home that day. 

\--

Their shows just stopped one day. They just stopped having them. 

Mabel had cut her hair a few months after January, around the middle of April, to her shoulders, and Dipper stopped wearing the black gloves to cover the blue nail polish. Dipper only went outside with his twin, and never went into the woods unless it was required, like with the... Ahem, project they'd been slowly assisting Stanford with since the summer before. 

The plans they were working on had begun to take number one to literally anything else, besides each other, of course. 

\--

Summer began once more. 

Mabel had decided her apparent punishment for him falling in love with Pacifica Esile Southeast. 

Dipper Gleeful would be the one to kill her. 

He should have known.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Incase you haven't noticed at all whatsoever! This story isn't for the lighthearted, and this chapter IS NOT EVEN CLOSE to being anything close to being for the innocent minded. There's thought suicide, and if that triggers anyone please don't read this chapter. People die, that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Incase you haven't noticed at all whatsoever! This story isn't for the lighthearted, and this chapter IS NOT EVEN CLOSE to being anything close to being for the innocent minded. There's thought suicide, and if that triggers anyone please don't read this chapter. People die, that's all that matters.

Chapter five  
2017  
17 years old  
June 26, 2017

WARNING!! Incase you haven't noticed at all whatsoever! This story isn't for the lighthearted, and this chapter IS NOT EVEN CLOSE to being anything close to being for the innocent minded. There's thought suicide, and if that triggers anyone please don't read this chapter. People die, that's all that matters. 

The door was locked. Such a difficulty to pass. Yeah. Right. 

The door opened swiftly, blue surrounding the wooden door in a bright hue. 

"C'mon." 

One gripped the other's hand, pulling the other after them, and the one being pulled easily let their body be pulled. The first was slightly taller, but it wasn't completely noticeable unless you looked for a difference. The first also had longer hair, but it only reached their shoulders. 

Both had bright blue amulets, the first's connected to a light blue headband by hot glue with a black lace bow attached. The other's amulet was pinned to a navy blue necktie, and paired with the dark blue short sleeved dress shirt and a dark grey vest. 

Both were wearing dark blue aprons, the fabric stained with indescribable colors. Both were wearing boots as well, and long black gloves. They didn't need any fingerprints, now did they? 

"What are you doing in my house, Gleefuls?!"

The first one, a girl with bright blue eyes named Mabel Gleeful, dropped the other's hand to slip a gloved hand into a pocket and pull out a shining dagger. "You know, just passing through. Perhaps you could lead me in the direction of Pacifica and Gideon's rooms?" 

"I don't have enough room for both of them to have their own rooms, but I will never tell y--" his words were cut short by a shimmering dagger slamming against his neck, barely biting into the skin. Blood trickled over the silver weapon as the skin tore barely. "U-Upstairs, the, uh, only door u-unlocked." 

"Thank you, Mr. Pines." Mabel smiled sweetly, showing nearly perfect teeth. 

"We weren't here." The dagger was pulled away, before it was dug into his neck. Blood spewed against the male teen's gloved hand, and a few splatters hit the boy's face. 

"C'mon, Dipper, dear."

"Coming, Mabel, love." 

The dagger was pulled from Mr. Pines' neck, and the man's body went limp against the carpeted floor. 

As the two went up the stairs, a blood curdling scream reached them, and Mabel smiled. The only door not locked was swung open to reveal Pacifica, half asleep in one bed, one eye still closed and the other half open; she must have been woken by Mrs. Pines' scream a few moments ago. Gideon, on the other side of the room, in his own bed, was staring wide eyed at the two, paralyzed with fear. 

"Hello. You two have something we want." 

"Give it. Now."

"...no..."

"Excuse me?" Mabel stepped forward, blue eyes glowing in a halo around her eyes as one of the daggers twirled through her fingers. 

"I said, 'no'. You're obviously mistaken, I have nothing you could want. I'm not as impossibly powerful as you, nor am I as loved by town, nor do I have anything you don't."

"One thing," Dipper stated, sitting gently on the edge of Pacifica's bed. "That third journal."

"I burned it."

"Liar."

"You can't destroy such power."

Pacifica grumbled something about it being two in the morning, before laying back down against the pillow with a plop. 

"Hand it over and we won't kill you slowly."

"Why would I die either way?"

"Because you lied to us."

"So, there is no point in you living." 

"Pacifica--"

"Only two live tonight," Dipper stated, eyes glowing as the bright blue orbs landed on Pacifica. "And those two will be Sister and I." 

"Please don't kill her."

"Why not?"

"Because—because I... I love her. I can't lose her."

Dipper seemed both unfazed, and not even close to disgusted. Huh. 

"Then you'll die first. Give us the journal."

"No! It's not yours!" 

"It will be after tonight."

"No! It won't!"

"Yes, it will."

Mabel smiled, nodding to her twin, who blinked and slammed the bloody dagger a mere inch from her cheek, digging in into the cushions of the bed. 

Pacifica jolted awake, immediately catching sight of the dagger right before her eyes. 

She screamed. 

Dipper didn't move from his spot until she was beginning to look at him. He straddled her, bringing the bloody dagger to her lips. "Let's carve into the face of yours." 

"Brother, not yet."

"Oh?" The grin was gone, replaced by a passively straight face, void of all emotion. "Why not?"

"Because we start together." 

Dipper nodded, blue eyes flashing for an instant, glowing brightly. Gideon scrambled back, grabbing his pillow and throwing it forward. 

Nothing happened?

How?

Mabel had the dagger against Gideon's chest, cutting into his hunter green tee shirt, bringing a slow line of blood to the surface of his skin. Gideon grunted, attempting to push back even further, tears coming to his eyes. 

Mabel nodded once more, before Pacifica felt a searing pain at the bottom of her lip as the skin was sliced from the edge of her lip. 

She couldn't scream. She wouldn't dare. Moving could make it hurt so much worse. 

"Struggle all you wish, it'll hurt the same no matter what you do." 

And so, Pacifica jolted, growling lowly, ice blue eyes obviously tired, and she was only working on adrenaline. Dipper wasn't going to be thrown off, nor would he be stopped. 

Pacifica sleepily squirmed, obviously growing more and more exhausted, eyes drooping. 

"Wake up."

The dagger was dragged down her arm, cutting deeply and blood sloshed to the surface, flooding immediately into the covers and blankets that covered her bed. Her eyes shot open, a strangled scream ripping from her throat. 

"There you go."

"You're a bad boy."

Gideon was held down against the bed sheets by his throat, Mabel's free hand, the one without a dagger, tightened to a vice around the boy's throat. Darkness began clouding the child's vision, and he flailed, choked sobs flowing from his throat, his hands aimlessly griping against the girl's wrist, trying to get her off him, to no avail. 

The next morning, at 11:38am, Gideon A. Pines would be found bleeding in several places, his nose all but torn off, his chest marked with multiple triangles of blood and mauled skin. His neck would be marked by a bruise of a dainty hand and many slices down every not black-blue part of his neck, all of his face torn by what could be fingernails. 

Pacifica had passed out halfway through the torment, both from exhaustion and blood loss. Her being unconscious did nothing to speed up her death. If anything, he killed her slowly. Dipper carved words of sorrow into her body. Words that could make her want to die. Things people around town said about her, thing that she could have heard. 

This would make it so it seemed she had killed both Gideon and herself, all around the same time. 

Around her thigh, and his eyes glanced at Mabel before he carved this, was the words, "he left me for her." He cut deep, making blood spew. It stained the apron, it stained the shirt, it went everywhere. 

In the moments before, Gideon's body convulsed for a moment, before his back arched, and he gasped once more, before he went still. 

Pacifica's breathing stopped just after Gideon's did. 

They died seconds from each other. 

Dipper caught sight of a golden glint underneath Gideon's bed, falling to the floor —stupid numb legs—, swiping it up and--

Mabel grabbed his hand, pulled him off the ground and to face her, brushed dark red from under his lips, before kissing him in the darkness. Dipper's body almost fell back, legs tingling from sitting awkwardly for too long, before he pushed through the feeling, bringing her into his arms, whispering feeble and childish words of love and appreciation into her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
2017  
17 years old  
June 26, 2017

Stanford leaned down, taking Will's chin in his hand. "Where is it? Did you take it?" 

"I-I-I..."

"Well?"

"I don't k-know where it is..."

"I doubt that. It's missing, Will."

"B-But I--"

"But what?"

"I just don't know where it is!" The demon's voice breaks at the end of their words, their body racking with sobs as tears fell from their eyes. 

Stanford pulled the crying demon into his arms, cradling their form against him. "Oh, don't cry, just tell me where it is, and all your pain will go away."

Will pulled their head from Stanford's shoulder, eye glowing with a soft hope. "Really?"

"Of course, would I ever lie to you?"  
When Will's response is indecipherable, Stanford raises an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"...You did, b-before."

"Oh, Will, the past is in the past. Please try to stay in the present."

"You lied once before! You have every reason to do it again!"

"Will, I regret what my choices were, how I treated you in the past. Please, trust me one more time."

"I... I, uh, o-okay... Just once more." Will paused. "One thing first."

"Anything."

"Don't... Don't d-do what I know y-you're going to. P-Please." 

"Whatever do you think I would do?"

"I-I don't know, r-really. B-Break it, cause a universe-wide ch-chaos dimension, but h-hey, just m-my thoughts."

"Now, why would you think such thoughts?"

"Y-You want it. Want it e-enough to d-do anything for m-me." Will glanced down, blue and gold filling their cheeks. "S-So don't. Don't d-do anything b-bad." 

"Why would I do anything bad?" The man grins, showing his teeth, and Will slowly follows with only a small smile. 

"O-oh, well, I-I guess you're, uh--" Stanley bursts in, panting, brown eyes wide. 

"Will! You get injured within the last four minutes?!" 

"N-no sir." 

"Stanley?"

"Wh-why does it matter if I-I'm hurt?" 

"Of course it matters! Anyway, the twins just got home." Stanley rushes over, glancing back before glaring at the floor. "They're covered in blood."

"Why are they--" Will presses a shaky finger to Stanford's lips, before covering Stanley's mouth and glancing upstairs. 

"Ssh."

"What?"

"Ssshhut up."

Stanley looks up, seeing only ceiling and glances to Will, confused, before Will's entire body bursts into imagery, and small clips flash into Stanley and Stanford's minds.

'You have something--' 

'--Dipper, dear."

'--cifica--'

"Will, what's going on?"

"I1i knøw łøts øf thiings. (łøts øf thiings.)"

"Stanford, what's going on?"

'Struggle all you wish--' 

'Brother, not yet.' 

"I don't know." 

And suddenly, there was a scream, shrill and scared, before it was cut off my a unnerving gurgle. 

Stanford and Stanley look at each other, before a laugh, undoubtably Mabel's, fills their ears, and Will lets go of them, gasping for air. They tightens their grip on Stanford's black cloak, before they throws their head back. 

"Will?!"

"Skåne mig skåne mig venligst oh venligst jeg nødt til at trække vejret venligst denne kroppen har brug for ilt." 

"Will!" 

"What is he saying?"

"I don't know. He seems to be pleading, but I can't figure out the language." 

There's the rush of running water from above, and the click of the water drainage closing, holding the water in the tub. Muffled voices reach Will's keen ears, and they suddenly remembered exactly what happened last time they went upstairs without being invited. 

Of course, they wouldn't want that again. That wasn't fun. 

They're never doing that again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
2017  
17 years old  
June 26, 2017

Mabel cleaned Dipper first. He was bloodier, so he should be cleaned first. Even with the magic, they could be cleaner, but they'd feel the stain, the mess, no matter what they did. Manually cleansing got the job done right. Better. 

His skin was pale, soft, compared to the dried blood all over him. The moon was bright and full, yet no one was outside to see them coming home at all. The dark red turned the water to match, and as she rubbed it from his skin, he kissed her. Soft, delicately. 

The blood crumbled from his arms, where her blood stained the pale skin. Her bloody nails scraped down, over his cheeks and neck. 

Soon, he wouldn't be red, but a pale pink. His glowing blue eyes popped open as she kissed his nose, the way they used to as children, signifying that he was cleansed completely. 

The warm water, scaldingly hot when they first got in, but now a passable warmth, was cupped in Dipper's hand and he slowly loosened the scabbed blood from her skin. His nails scratched the red from her skin, each droplet of beautiful red falling away and being kissed softly. 

After a few minutes, both were clean and a soft pink, leaning against each other. Both had their eyes closed tightly, their bodies exhausted. Mabel's fingers tangled their way into his chocolate brown hair. 

 

They fell asleep in the bathtub. 

They fell asleep. In the bathtub. 

Ugh. Dipper's body felt itchy, when he woke up, so he shifted his body, only to have his twin groan into his ear. His eyes fluttered open, and for an instant, he forgot where he was. "Mabel--"

"Shh, let me sleep forever..." She curled tighter against him, and he closed his eyes. 

"You know, we're gonna have to get up eventually."

"No."

"Sister--"

"No." 

"Mabel--"

"Shut up."

"Mabel--"

"Shut uuuup." 

 

Will slept against the cement walls of their room, eye open but entity elsewhere. They was tired, tired from the collapsed lung the night before, hence his pleas, tired from the search of the twins' minds. 

He was so, so exhausted. 

 

Stanford glanced up from the book, where in each margin was written notes from Dipper or Will of what was correct and incorrect about the story's "facts". Will's "room" door was closed, but he knew Will hadn't left for hours. He was probably out cold, tired from whatever had happened only a few hours before. The darkness outside was still deathly prominent, the full moon shining happily to brighten up the world it's light could reach. 

"Stanley?"

"Hmm?" Stan's head popped from the next room. 

"I, uh, oh, nevermind." 

Stanford glanced back down to the book, flipping the page to see the page completely scribbled out with blue and yellow, black writing stating, "say nothing and drink to forget." 

"Huh?" 

"What?"

"Say nothing and drink to forget?"

"Oh, uh, didn't mean to say that aloud."

"Well, ya did. What's it mean?"

"Don't know." 

 

Mabel pulled her amulet on her head, the blue sweater now shining in the rising sun. Dipper rested his head against his twin's shoulder, crookedly smiling. "Hello."

"Hello, dearest."

"It's morning now. Can we do something?" 

"Sure."

"Thank god."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight   
2017  
17 years old  
August 4, 2017

Dipper leaned against the chair that Stanford was calmly sitting in, staring boredely out the window. He wore a black dress shirt with dark blue shorts and white socks, shoes left by the door and long forgotten, his hair growing increasingly longer as the summer went on, and bright blue eyes dull and greying. 

"Sleep well?" Stanford asked, chuckling. 

"I will kill you slowly if you don't shut the fuck up." Dipper sighed, eyes flicking to his great uncle, before his eyes were moving to the woods again. "You make Will cry more than we do." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Why did you break him so much?"

"I only half broke him. You did the rest of the job."

"We've only had him for four years! You knew him for, what, ten years?"

Stanford stands in a flourish, angered by his great nephew's words. "It was also forty years ago, Dipper!" 

"So?" 

He's only testing you, Stanford. 

Calm down. 

"So, I wanted something from him and hurting him seemed the only way to get that thing efficiently."

"Is 'that thing' the thing we're helping you with?" 

"Yes." 

The front door opens, before it closes with a slam. "Mabel's back."

"Why is she so angry?"

"I'll go see." 

Mabel grabbed his shoulders as he neared her, pushing him up the stairs backwards. They were fast, anger or frustration fueling her movements and pushing him at her pace. She pushed his back against the door. "Open it."

"Yes, Mabel." Her lips smashed against his as the door was closed, Dipper melting away against her. Dipper was under her, bending to her very wish, every demand. Both opened their mouths, tongues leaping to each other, mixing their saliva. Moaning quietly, Mabel's fingers quickly removing her twin's shirt, fingers brushing along his chest, where stubble is reforming. 

Her frustration is suddenly gone, replaced only by her twin, and how much she needed him. 

"Hot damn," she whispers, before she glanced up at her twin. "You're excited."

"Mabel... Stop fooling around... Please." She bit right above his hip, just at the line of his shorts, rolling the skin between her teeth. 

"Fine, fine," she said, brushing her lips against his. His head followed hers, pushing their kiss to last somewhat longer. He sat up, reaching around her and unzipping the black dress, pushing it off her shoulders and down, and she climbed above him, kicking the dress to the floor, along with her dark blue flats. 

"What are you--"

The air was cold against the sudden freedom from his shorts, and his head fell back. 

"No underpants?" Her own fell to the hardwood. 

"Will's entity has been fluctuating too much to work inside... Uh, so the clothes have been drying outside. It's getting colder, so it's taking longer." 

"Ah. Okay."

"No more talk please." She nodded, placing her hands on Dipper's shoulders, pushing herself down against him. Dipper gasped, eyes flying open. He bit down on her shoulder, hiding a needy whine against her skin. She rocked her hips, eyes lulling closed, sighing as her twin bit down even harder, a high pitched moan reaching her ears. 

"I need you."

 

Will shuddered repeatedly, shifting between their many forms, body hunched over, eyes closed. They couldn't work like this. They couldn't. Will's knees fell to the grass, hands covering their mouth as they coughed. Blood of a bright green splattered against their hands, which constantly changed color and size. 

"Stanford! Stanford help me please!" 

The sliding door was opened almost immediately, Stanford crouching in front of the demon, taking their head in his hands. "How long has it been since you absorbed the blood, Will?" 

"38 or so years, maybe one or two more?" 

"An average lifespan for a shapeshifter, I'd suppose."

"W-What? I c-can't be d-dying!" 

"You are, possibly. Your form could also just be expelling the dying pieces of DNA." 

"But--"

"It'll be fine."

"N-No, if I die, t-then the deal will be unfulfilled and h-hell will force me out, S-Stanford. I can't leave this deal u-unfulfilled." Will began shaking their head repeatedly, body still repeatedly shifting around. "Please. Please." 

"I was stupid to betray you back then."

"T-That doesn't m-matter right n-now, Stanford." A deeper voice, more male than most of their forms, was quickly replaced by a feminine voice of a young child. 

"Of course it does. You could be dying for all we know." 

"I can't forgive you, you k-know." A woman's voice replaces the child's. 

"I do, and yet, I still must tell you." 

"If I d-don't d-die, y-you won't lie a-again?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Have y-you lied in our new t-time?" A new voice, unidentifiable in specific gender use, replaces the woman's, quivering slightly in worry and nervousness. 

"I cannot lie. Yes."

"Stanford!"

"I'm not sorry. I won't lie here out, though." 

"Ok." A new voice once more, much more tired than before. "Ok."

Blackness begins fading into the demon's eyesight, closing in around them. 

"I really...you, William..." 

Goodnight, Stanford.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine   
2017  
17 years old  
August 6, 2017

The door slipped open, Mabel stepping inside, bright blue flats bright against the neutral colors, a pale blue cardigan over a black dress, and black lace stockings mostly hiding her in the darkness. The blue kinda gave her away of course. Dipper, dressed in a pale blue shirt, like his twin, a dark grey vest largely contrasting his twin's black, with black slacks and blue converse sneakers, walked calmly inside to stand beside her. 

"He won't be coming back. He's caring for our demon."

"Oh? Must love our little monster."

"Must. Now, what is this man hiding?" 

"One half, one half?" 

"Agreed, love."

The twins nodded to each other, before Dipper went to an oak dresser, opening each drawer. 

"Ew. Old men have these types of toys? Really?" 

"That's kinda gross."

"And it couldn't be in there."

"Ugh. Old men are disgusting."

"Kinda like we are?"

Both chuckled, smiling to each other, before Mabel's eyes caught on a glinting snowglobe filled with a constantly swirling liquid, a dark purple with blue mixed in, glowing with yellow and orange every few seconds. 

"Brother, look at this!"

"What is it?" Dipper glanced over Mabel's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Huh. Looks like a snowglobe." 

"C'mon, let's see if it sings." 

"Sis, not everything sings." 

"It can if we make it." Mabel grabbed the snowglobe, lifting it from it's shelf, sighing as the swirling liquid took her attention. 

"It won't... Ooh, it shines." 

 

Will jolted awake, eye wide as the silent beeping jolted in their head. They scrambled from the couch, legs failing beneath them, rushing toward Stanford's bedroom, where the wooden door was ajar. 

"Don't break that Rift!" Will's legs fell from under them, landing the demon on their knees in the doorway. 

"Break it?"

"Why would we break it?"

"It's mesmerizing." 

"Quite beautiful."

"I just," another cough of putrid blood hit the hardwood, evaporating into the air around them as the hot green met the cold of the wood flooring, "I can't let it be broken." Their dulling yellow eye met two pairs of glowing blue, both pairs of eyes glaring down at the demon. 

"We don't want it broken, it's quite beautiful, so we'll keep it safe." Dipper knelt down before the demon, glancing back at Mabel, before sighing and pulling Will into a hug. "You're sick, or something. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm dying, s-sir. Probably, a-anyway. I d-don't know quite w-what's happening." 

"Oh."

"I-I'm so s-sorry--"

"Did Stanford do this to you? Did he injure you to a point where you aren't yourself? Did he hurt you more than we did?" 

"N-No! No, this w-was my own f-fault!" 

"What's going on, then?"

"It's a l-long story." 

"Ok. Well, we should leave the room. Stanford could come back soon."

"Why are we worried?" Mabel asked, running a thumb along the globe of the snowglobe. 

"Stanford c-could break t-the, uh, Rift." 

"That's what it's called?" 

"Odd name for a snowglobe." 

"It's a break in the dimensions and Stanford wants to break it to make time die and give us all the inability to die. He wants it faster because," Will paused, burying their head in Dipper's shoulder, "because he loves me. He wants me to stay alive for him." 

"Oh." Dipper was quiet now, looking out the door and into the hall, where Stanford was standing, staring at the three in his room. Dipper grinned, raising an eyebrow, giving a small chuckle, before pushing Will's head away from his shoulder. 

"S-Sir?" Dipper winked, smiling still, leaning forward. 

Their lips touched. 

The ceramic of the teacup Stanford had been holding crashed loudly against the hardwood, and Will jumped against Dipper, squeaking and shifting into a bright orange and white cat with a purple and yellow eyepatch along the left eye, the right eye a glowing yellow and blue. 

"Dipper Gleeful, what have you done?!"

"This'll be fun. Now we just run."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
2017  
17 years old   
August 6, 2017

They ran. The two ran as fast as they could, seeing just how it made Stanford react after what Dipper had just done. They ran out into the woods. 

"Mabel! Dipper! Stop!"

"Miss and Sir! Please keep running! Stanford cannot get the object!" 

The twins quickly reach a clearing as the sun slowly began to set. The sky was a burning orange with glowing hints of yellow, red, blue, and a stunning silver. 

Stanford runs into the clearing as Will collapses in front of Mabel and Dipper, who are softly gazing up at the stunning sunset. A new form replaces the woman in a pale blue dress, one of a small child with black hair, wearing normal summer clothes for such a small and childish form. Mabel rolls the snowglobe-like-object in her hands, smirk visible in the slowly waning beauty of light. "What's this supposed to be, Stanford? Why do you want this so bad?" 

Stanford frowns, angry. "It's a surprise. A present for you and your brother." 

"Oh? What kind of present?"

"Whatever you want, at no cost. Rule over everything in town, unimaginable beauty of color and forever youth."

Dipper glances away from the sky as Stanley comes sprinting into the clearing. Mabel tossed the object lightly in her hands. "How kind of you." 

"Isn't it?"

"There's something you aren't telling Sister and I." Dipper leans his head against Mabel's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. 

"Look, I really need to have that back. To..." 

"To what?"

"To wrap it."

"That's a stupid excuse." Mabel purses her lips, running her thumb over the glass of the object. Dipper reaching his hand to touch the object, thrumming his middle finger against the glass. 

"It's mine, okay? I want it back, now!" He's growing impatient now, shoulders tight and high with tension. 

"But isn't it a present for us?" 

"Will, what do you think?" Stanley asked, glancing at the demon, who was staring at the ground with tears welling in their eyes. 

At their name, their head snaps up, surprise evident on their face. "M-me?" 

"Yes, you, demon. Answer Stanley."

"I-I don't think Stanf-ford s-should... H-Have the Rift. I-It's too d-dangerous."

"Okay. So we take Will into account. It is our present, as you said. You. Cannot. Have. It. Back. Stanford." 

"But--"

"I agree with that, Sister dear. It is our present." 

Stanley faces his brother. "You've been outvoted." 

The twins grinned, the hands running against the rift lacing together. "We want our present."

"So we keep it." 

Stanford growls, rushing forward in an angered rage and trying to pull the rift from Mabel and Dipper's hands, which both dodged quickly, only for Dipper to be gripped at the throat and lifted off the ground. 

Mabel screams before she thinks, fear slipping into her mind before she could stop it, blocking her from her usage of magic. "Brother!" Using her free hand, she attempts to break Stanford's grip on Dipper, to no avail. 

The object falls from her hand, crashing against the grass and shattering. Will screams, eye wide and covering their mouth. Stanford, surprised, drops his great nephew, who falls to the ground, gasping for air. 

"What's going on?" Mabel stumbled back, away from the pulsing space-like liquid, just as a purple stream of light shoots into the air. Stanford laughs, finally getting what he's wanted for years. 

Dipper stumbles into a stand, rubbing his neck before taking his twin's hand in his. The twins glance at each other, Mabel's hand coming to brush against the six fingered hand mark on his throat. Their eyes glow, blue ivy swirls circling around Mabel's eyes, the neon lightening bolts striking around Dipper's own burning eyes. 

Stanley turned. Will had curled themself into the fetal position, still in a somewhat humane form. 

Stanford is beaming, teeth shining in the stilled sunset, where time had frozen itself and died within a second, and had left the town unable to die. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Welcome 

To 

Weirdmaggedon 

Folks.


End file.
